


Smile, Because Your Future Looks Bright

by Aquamaris



Category: Bakuman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: An allusion to Platinum End, Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, I really love this series, I really needed one, Just people being friends, Unless I didn't look hard enough, Wedding OVA, Wedding Reception, Weddings, Why is there no canon wedding for Moritaka and Miho, wedding ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamaris/pseuds/Aquamaris
Summary: They exchange vows and cups of sake, a tradition which was insisted upon by Moritaka’s mother. Words flow with ease and Moritaka says them in a haze, unsure of the cracks in his voice or of any slip ups during the speech. Azuki’s vows, though, are beautiful, and she says them with an angelic melody, almost like it was a song, finally lulling his trembling heart into submission.It was so like Azuki to include a throwaway line from ‘Reversi’.“You may now kiss the bride.”OR:The wedding OVA that never was.
Relationships: Aoki Kou/Hiramaru Kazuya, Azuki Miho/Mashiro Moritaka, Miyoshi Kaya/Takagi Akito
Kudos: 6





	Smile, Because Your Future Looks Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do I say? Nearly three months after watching Bakuman, I have given birth to a self-satisfying wedding OVA because I really thought that the anime would've ended perfectly with one. Bakuman itself was a really eye opening adventure filled with unforgettable moments of friendship. I just really needed to write this -- I needed closure. I hope you enjoy too!
> 
> Thank you to [Natalie](https://www.reddit.com/user/nataliebbyy) on Reddit for beta reading this for me!

After the first awkwardly stilted conversation about reserving the wedding venue, they danced around the subject of planning for a few weeks. He and Azuki even carefully maneuvered their words to plan the event without actually speaking of it. For a few days after they got the official documents recognized, Moritaka wasn’t sure if his heart could afford any more stress or talk about the wedding ceremony. Of course they were going to keep it small, friends and family only. They were going to keep it simple and customary by serving food and exchanging rings.

At first, Moritaka didn’t really see what there was to discuss.

But as they moved along, he realized that there was so much more that needed to go into planning. And every time he went to open his mouth, the words got lodged in his throat, the same sticky feeling he would get talking to Azuki about the future — about them, together.

Eventually, Shuujin and Kaya came to save Moritaka and Azuki’s sorry selves before they imploded from the awkwardness of it all. Moritaka guessed that’s what best friends were for, and he was immensely grateful for the help. From then on, planning and discussions shuffled along at a much more steady pace. They even had time to just hang out in between, a much needed breather from everything. Most of the uncertainties were ironed out until all of them were walking through rehearsals and preparations hours before the big event.

And if Moritaka was going to be honest with himself, the entire thing was a bit overwhelming.

It sounds silly in his head.

It was one thing to fantasize about the day coming, to actively strive for it with every fiber of his being, and actually having to dress up in an old suit for a ceremony that was entirely his and Azuki’s own, it was overwhelming. It was everything they had worked for over the course of the last ten years of their lives and it was finally here. Through all the blood and sweat and so many tears, victories and setbacks, friendship and rivalries — somehow they had made it out onto the other side. All of that, and he still wasn’t ready to see Azuki — soon to be Mashiro — walk down the aisle in what could only be the most stunning wedding gown possible.

His heart beat dangerously in his throat and Moritaka felt fourteen years old again, shock shutting down his brain when he found out he would be sitting next to Azuki in class. That moment felt like so long ago now. It was hard to breathe and he almost wiped his eyes when they began tearing up.

The wedding wasn’t big, upon their continued insistent request. It had been one of the first details he and Azuki had decided on. Yet so many people had managed to wiggle their way onto the invite list and they just couldn’t keep it under ten people. Now, all those faces were looking back at him. Moritaka tries not to let it shake him and Shuujin manages to catch his eyes to give him a thumbs up.

Yeah. He was going to be fine. He needs to stop worrying about everything and enjoy the present.

Sucking in a breath, Moritaka tilted his head slightly and reigned in his fluttery heart, like putting the brakes on a wildly out-of-control car. Every second was long, longer than it should be, and drawing out in his head. He felt like vibrating out of his own skin in mixed parts anxiety and excitement. He almost couldn’t take it when Azuki finally made it to the shrine, slight beads of sweat making him self conscious.

His lips split into a sheepish smile, as if it would compensate for his nerves.

Azuki’s face was beaming back at him though, and in that moment, it was enough. He could forget about the silence that washed over everyone and the words the priest was saying. At that moment, it was just him and Azuki, a dream cupped in their joined hands.

They exchange vows and cups of sake, a tradition which was insisted upon by Moritaka’s mother. Words flow with ease and Moritaka says them in a haze, unsure of the cracks in his voice or of any slip ups during the speech. Azuki’s vows, though, are beautiful, and she says them with an angelic melody, almost like it was a song, finally lulling his trembling heart into submission.

It was so like Azuki to include a throwaway line from ‘Reversi’.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Moritaka suddenly couldn’t handle it anymore, his heart picking up the pace in his chest like the flash moment of peace was all he could afford. His face flushes rapidly, although a smile remains persistently plastered on his face like a naturally occurring phenomenon. He could almost foresee Shuujin’s bantering words at the reception, poking and teasing about being back in middle school again.

Azuki leans in and Moritaka chases it with a brief peck, and then a fuller kiss.

Shock jolts him from the cloud that seems to disconnect Moritaka’s head from reality. A rushing sensation that burns through his system when everyone erupts with noise, clapping, or whistling in Fukuda’s case. He can still smell the brief hint of flowery shampoos he knows Azuki — Miho, uses regularly. It was strange to think of her without using Azuki now. It bounces around in his head and Moritaka briefly believes that maybe he will vibrate out of his suit this time.

Instead, he pulls away with the most boyish, innocent smile spitting his face. “Um, we should go greet our guests now?”

“Mm!” Miho hums with the same nervous yet happy tone that Moritaka associated with Miho the more he got to know her.

Moritaka couldn’t have been a happier man.

“Congratulations!” Niizuma crows loudly and in loving English. Shuujin nods his head vigorously, trying to wipe away at tears from under his foggy glasses. It’s so very Shuujin that Moritaka can’t help but clap his best friend on the shoulder, conveying the thankfulness he feels from the bottom of his entire being. He couldn’t have realized this dream without the other half of Ashirogi Muto.

From the look Shuujin gives, Moritaka can tell his message was received well.

“Isn’t this great? The four of us married,” Hirumaru shouts, a gentle hand around Yukiko’s, with a blissful expression adorning his face. “I never expected to see this day and for it to happen I —”

“It’s really something, isn’t it? All four of you married and published in Shonen Jack?” Yuijiro asks, coming up behind them and patting Moritaka on the shoulders.

“It is almost all of us,” Moritaka says with a watery grin, counting the only members of team Fukuda that remained unmarried. He notices that Miho is sitting down with a few of her friends and trying to answer their overwhelming flow of questions. It seems like their two groups were similar in that aspect.

Niizuma giggles, but it comes across as more of a chortle, before picking up shrimp from a nearby tray and trying to cram all of them in his mouth at the same time.

Quietly, Moritaka was glad that they accounted for how many of the small side dishes Niizuma actually ate.

“Uh huh, Fukuda, man, when are you gonna get a girlfriend?”

It was one of the assistants, but Moritaka sees the same question on Shuujin’s face. The curious twitch of his lips gives it away instantly.

Fukuda, in short though, takes offense to both of his assistants. He whips around and seems to continue a long winded discussion about why he’s currently single. He’s close to blowing his lid completely at the poor spiky-haired assistant who tries to protest, before a look of realization overcomes him. Fukuda grins sharply, still giving his aids a death glare just in case they dared to talk about the subject concerning him again.

“I’m not the only one of us that happens to be unmarried, thank you,” Fukuda says, a cool tone that is clearly meant as a quick cover up. “Iwase and Niizuma are still unmarried, and single, too!”

“Well-” Iwase opens her mouth to object hotly before getting cut off by Niizuma, who pops up in front of her with three skewers of vegetables and shrimp and —how did he get his hands on so much food at once?

“Marri-age! I think I’m too young to get married,” Niizuma pipes up, despite the fact that the bride and groom are indeed younger than he is. No one corrects him.

Iwase huffs and crosses her arms, carefully extracting herself from being in such close proximity to Niizuma. “I don’t think I’ll be looking anytime soon. And I believe it’s none of your business to be asking.”

Moritaka gives Shuujin a curious look. His partner doesn’t comment and shrugs his shoulders. It seems like even he didn’t know how to interpret Iwase’s lackluster response.

“Awe come on, surely you won’t give up getting married after —” Hirumaru clucks before getting pinched by Yuriko. He whines quietly, but doesn’t offer anymore words to Iwase who was starting to look distinctly uncomfortable.

“At least take my advice, Mashiro,” Hirumaru says after a beat of silence, making a rather swift recovery. His eyes still dart over to Yuriko, wary of any signs of being reprimanded. “Married life might be a lot of work, but it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me!”

Moritaka would have been shocked to hear the words ‘best thing that’s ever happened to me’ without some association with ‘my manga series has been cancelled forever’ only a few months ago. But now it’s a relief, and almost an expectation, to see some sort of happiness from the other mangaka.

“It better be,” Yuriko says sweetly, her almost soft smile betraying a hint of teasing. Hirumaru giggles and pecks her on the cheek again.

“Hey, shouldn’t I be the one giving the marriage advice?” Takagi asks, smirking and leaning forward. “Kaya and I have been married the longest out of everyone here, I think we’re properly qualified to talk.”

“Sure,” Kaya says cheekily to which Shuujin protests heavily, resulting in a small, friendly smack from his wife. Miho chuckles and Moritaka can only smile at their antics.

“Is this what experienced marriage is like?” Hirumaru asks with an almost horrified expression. Yuriko smiles, but this time it’s harder to tell if she’s jesting or not. Judging by Hirumaru’s panicked expression, Moritaka can assume that there’s a bit of threat veiled under all the sweetness.

“I — I promise to be good!” Hirumaru proclaims, voice cracking.

“We believe in you,” Fukuda says, tipping a flute of champagne in Hirumaru’s honor before knocking it back with gusto. “You know, it’s a shame Nakai declined his stupid invite though. I thought we fixed him up.”

“I think it was for the best though,” Fukuda adds, at the last minute. “Might’ve helped himself too much to the food and skipped out on greeting all of us.”

“Yeah, even Nanamine decided to show up,” Niizama chirps critically, waving Fukuda aside when the silver-haired man asks how it’s possible to stuff that much food in someone’s mouth.

“I didn’t realize we invited him,” Moritaka says, his eyes scanning the crowd of people. It wouldn’t be hard to spy a spray of red in a crowd of familiar faces, but it seems like he couldn’t pin down anyone who looks like Nanamine.

Shuujin frowns and makes a comment, saying that they didn’t invite Nanamine since they hadn’t heard from the mangaka since their last encounter.

“Right here,” a silky tone says, sharp lips peeling back in greeting as Nanamine materialized out of the crowd.

I hope you’re working on your next manuscript because I’ll make sure to beat Ashirogi this time. Just you wait, our battle as rivals isn’t over yet,” Nanamine says in a soft whisper. Moritaka turns around, nearly smacking a thin face, wearing a dark red tuxedo, with his own flute of champagne.

“You’re going to have to get in line buddy,” Fukuda growls, crossing his arms and spilling his drink haphazardly. How many of those had he had already? Moritaka wasn’t sure if he should concern himself about that or deal with the other situation evolving in front of him.

“Yea-aah!” Niizuma declares, swinging his chicken leg in the air like it was a pen and he was declaring war. Which he’s done before on several occasions. “I was in line first and I’m Ashirogi Muto’s biggest, and longest, rival.”

“Actually,” Iwase says briskly, much more composed than the others, “I have been Takagi’s rival since middle school.”

“But Takagi is only half of Ashirogi, I’m talking about both of them,” Niizama protests quickly, giving Iwase a dramatic sharp eye of criticism.

“Thing is, we were all here first,” Fukuda says with Hirumaru’s lukewarm agreement. But Nanamine is gone by the time they turn around to look for a response. Moritaka isn’t sure how to take that, and shrugs off the encounter.

“I think you’ve had too many of these boss,” one of Fukuda’s assistants says, trying to wiggle a new sake glass out from the mangaka’s thin fingers. He doesn’t succeed. Instead, the assistant pushes Fukuda into a chair so that he doesn’t go looking for another one.

Even Niizuma takes a seat, still hoarding a few plates of food as he talks to some of the editors about the current status of ‘Zombie Gun’.

“Moritaka, I’m very proud of you.”

Looking up, Moritaka couldn’t help but flush again when his mother came into view with his father and his grandfather. He had seen them in the crowd while he exchanged his vows with Miho, but most of it was forgotten as soon as they had finished and moved to the reception.

“Thanks,” Moritaka says as his father claps him on the back with pride, a whisper about his son growing into a fine man.

“Um, I haven’t had a chance to tell you yet. But I’ll be moving out soon because Miho and I — we already purchased a home for the two of us.”

“Good!” She says in a warbling voice.

Just as Moritaka’s mother starts shedding tears, another person split from the group of others with a cheer.

“Miho! Congratulations!”

Moritaka spots Miho’s mother rushing over and sweeping her daughter up in a warm embrace. She’s loud with tears already shimmering in her eyes. Moritaka can’t help but glow when Miho lets out a soft giggle.

“You two are so grown up, I can’t believe my eyes!” Miho’s mother laughs wetly, giving Moritaka a hug as well. He pulls away and can’t stop smiling for the life of him. His parents share the sentiment and Moritaka vaguely wishes the moment would last forever.

“I have no doubt that they’ll continue to be successful in the future!” Shuujin says proudly, giving the two pairs of parents his most shining smile. No one thinks twice of him and Moritaka is glad for the adamant support.

“Honestly, we couldn’t have done it without a lot of help,” Moritaka adds, trying to hide the bashful grin that was growing on his face. But one look and he could see how it reflects in Miho’s eyes as well and he eventually stops fighting the wave of emotions that were making him feel disconnected from talks of the future. Moritaka let’s it in and the noise seems to surge softly, mingling with the growing feeling in his heart.

There’s a cough heard from behind and Moritaka turns around to see a proud face looking back at him. Tears were clear in Hattori’s eyes, yet the demeanor of intense satisfaction from a job well done was a familiar one. It brought them back to years past, staying up and working and writing and drawing — reviewing in the morning and being congratulated on another polished piece from Ashirogi Muto.

“Congratulations,” Hattori says, tilting a flute of champagne in the favor of the newly wed. Moritaka nods his head before their Shounen Jack editor gives Moritaka an almost stiff embrace, yet unafraid to include Shuujin. An overwhelming feeling of completion seems to settle over the three of them by the time they draw away.

It seemed to be happening to Moritaka a lot this evening.

“The whole editing department is… proud of the sort of people you’ve become. I hope you continue to show us what you’re made of!” Hattori says. Moritaka was suddenly trying to hold off a giddy expression that’s infecting his smile. He gives Shuujin a side glance before nodding vigorously.

“We definitely won’t let you down.”

“Already have something in the works?” Hattori asks, although he tones it down just in case there was anyone eavesdropping on the conversation out of curiosity.

Shuujin only tilts his head slightly and Moritaka crosses his arms with a pleased expression. It was something that the both of them had been working on for the past few months, ever since ‘Reversi’ had ended. Their new concept possessed excellent direction and simply needs more time to be fully realized.

“Thank you,” Hattori says after thinking over Ashirogi’s response. Moritaka could tell that they’ll be discussing the full extent of their new serialization or one-shot later, possibly when everyone was more settled down after the wedding.

Moritaka shakes his head, looking up at Hattori with the same sense of all encompassing thankfulness he felt the first time that their editor had met them in the Shounen Jack building.

“Thank you too,” Moritaka says and Hattori nods before leaving briefly, presumably to wipe the tears from his eyes.

“He has confidence in our next idea even though we haven’t presented it to him,” Shuujin says, his eyes widening with the same trademarked sparkle. Moritaka’s smirk turns up slightly.

“I hope so, we’ve put a lot of time into it already.”

“Ashi-rogi! If my ears are correct, I hear you’re already thinking about your next serialization!” Niizuma clucks, bouncing over with a suspicious lack of food attached to any part of his person. “You don’t need to tell me. I know it’ll be good.”

“It’s not done yet,” Shuujin admits, scratching the back of his head with the same scrunched up look he gets when he’s starting to think about something particular. It’s usually during their most productive sessions that Moritaka gets to see it. “So I’m reluctant to say anything yet.”

“It’s definitely going to beat “Zombie Gun” though!” Moritaka says adamantly, giving Niizuma a challenging look. The other returns it with a grin of his own and rattles off every reason he has to be excited, even with nothing to work off of. It draws the attention of Fukuda and the others, who are varying levels of curiosity when it comes to their next project.

“You’ll see when it comes out in Shounen Jack!” Moritaka announces again, even just to get Fukuda worked up again, making the man promise to finally beat them all. It doesn’t help that his editors egg him on.

“I’m glad that we’re going to keep moving forward!” Miho says softly, making Moritaka jump. He awkwardly tries to muster up a response before being bumped on the shoulder by Shuujin.

“Until we’re number one and have sold millions of more copies!” Shuujin proclaims. Moritaka gives a cry of agreement and a general shout seems to erupt from everyone around them. Promises of better artwork or more creative storytelling seems to pass through the group, even as Hirumaru tries to retract the statement afterward. Moritaka looks around and can’t help the glow that seems to build in his chest from the group around him. He reflects on how they came to celebrate a third wedding together as Team Fukuda and how far each of them had come in terms of their own skills within manga. Moritaka almost cries again from the unbelievable warmth he feels, surrounded by an assortment of his friends and family — those he had come to love and appreciate for all their hard work. They spur him on through artist’s block: thick and thin. None of it could have happened without any of them.

“Thank you guys again,” Moritaka pauses to catch his breath, “for coming to the wedding. I — I couldn’t have come this far without you guys. For teaching me and for being my rivals!”

Shuujin says something, but it’s lost in the rush of words from everyone else. More importantly though, Moritaka can feel the weight of it all on his person and the muscles on his face are going to cramp soon if he keeps smiling the way he does. It hurts, but in a good way.

The moment seems to last forever when Moritaka and Shuujin return the crowd with a collective thanks. Miho laughs and a kiss lands softly on Moritaka’s cheeks while everyone else is busy and talking over each other. He laughs and gently pulls Miho closer. It was natural, but still broken up by the awkward movements of someone who was still getting used to being married. The noise dies down and life couldn’t get any better than this.


End file.
